


Nowhere Else to Go

by EmberandShadow



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ed and his piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald is badly injured and goes to Ed for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere Else to Go

It's a lazy evening for Ed Nygma. He lazily plays random notes on the piano when the door to his apartment swings open. Ed jumps up from the piano shocked, looking down at an injured Oswald, who is covered in blood and soaking wet.

"Oh my." Ed gasps as he rushes over to him.

"Ed." Oswald manages to croak out.

Ed closes the door and drops to the floor next to his dear friend, taking him carefully in his arms and lifting him up to carry him to his bed. After setting Oswald softly on the mattress Ed goes off to find somethings to clean and bandage his wounds. Oswald has passed out now and Ed works quietly and quickly. He strips off Oswald's jacket and shirt to get to the stab wounds in his stomach and the cuts on his back.

Ed's just about to take off Oswald's pants to get to the bullet wound on his thigh when Oswald wakes up with a gasp. Ed pauses, hands on Oswald's belt.

"I-I need to get to the bullet wound." Ed stammers.

Oswald nods and Ed continues his work.

"None of your wounds are fatal, but you have lost a lot of blood." Ed says to distract himself, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"The usual. I'm the King of Gotham, there'll always be someone trying to get rid of me."

"Only a fool would try." Ed mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing." Ed finishes with Oswald's leg and helps him put his pants back on, as well as his shirt.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Ed doesn't know what to do now.

"Sure, that would be lovely." Oswald smiles.

Ed gets up and walks to the kitchen, not able to stop his thoughts from pouring out of his mouth as he prepares the tea.

"You really should be more careful." Ed knows it's the wrong thing to say.

"That's not really an option." Oswald counters.

"Why would you even choose this kind of life?" Ed asks, walking over to hand the tea to Oswald.

"I was sick of being bullied." Oswald admits.

"Who would bully you?" Ed sits down on the edge of the bed, hands folded.

"Everyone. I mean, look at me." Oswald looks down at his tea.

"I am." Ed whispers, he can't see anything other than Oswald's brilliance and beauty.

Oswald looks up, unsure if Ed is just joking or if he really means it.

"Why would you care about my safety?" Oswald asks, changing the subject.

"Because I do." Ed doesn't know how to answer that, because how could this man not possibly see how much he could care for him if only he allowed himself too.

"You couldn't possibly care about what happens to me." Oswald sips his tea.

"Why would you have come here, of all places, if you didn't think I cared enough to save your life?"

"I had nowhere else to go."

Ed wants to hug him, to hold him close and tell him it doesn't matter anymore, that he'll protect him. But he can't, can't bring himself to, won't let himself.

"Play me something?" Oswald asks, wanting to stop talking all together.

"Of course."

Ed goes to his piano and starts playing the first thing that comes to his mind, which just so happens to be a love song. He doesn't sing along, doesn't want Oswald to hear the lyrics and wonder why this was the song on his mind. But Oswald, clever as ever, already knows the song. But he doesn't say anything. He let's Ed play in silence, sipping his tea and watching him with admiration. Oswald's half asleep when Ed stops playing.

Ed figures he'll just let him sleep, but as he's walking to his couch Oswald speaks up.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me?"

Ed doesn't understand at first, but he walks over to the bed anyways and climbs in beside him.

"No," Oswald says, sleepily pulling Ed closer.

After much maneuvering Ed ends up with Oswald between his legs, head resting against his chest. And Ed just hopes Oswald can't feel his erratically beating heart. Even so, Oswald's half asleep, and he's adorable. Oswald's head falls over a bit and Ed can't help himself. He leans forward and presses a small kiss to Oswald's beak like nose. Oswald smiles and snuggles closer to Ed. Ed smiles as he wraps his arms protectively around Oswald.

"Goodnight, my Penguin."

"Goodnight, Eddie."      


End file.
